Frost and Friendship
by WinterFrost15
Summary: What if Lucy had known who Jack Frost was in The Santa Clause 3? One-shot, AU.


"Who're you?" the little redheaded girl asked.

Jack gazed at her for a moment, surprised and slightly pleased. Perhaps this child could help him in his search for the Hall of Snowglobes.

_Find out what she knows_, he thought.

"Who're _you_?" he retorted. He closed the door to the room he had been examining and started leading the girl downstairs. "You don't particularly resemble one of the Red Man's minions. So what's the deal?"

"I'm Lucy," the girl replied brightly. "Scott's my uncle."

"_Oh_." Jack smiled with understanding. He would definitely use this to his advantage later. With a smug grin in her direction, he added suavely, "I'm Frost. Jack Frost."

The girl Lucy's face lit up instantly. "_THE _Jack Frost?" she gasped. "As in, the Legendary Figure who makes all the snow?"

"Why, yes," Jack said, blinking back his surprise. He hadn't expected this sort of recognition from a little girl, especially one who was Santa's niece. "Yes, in fact. The one and the only."

"Oh my gosh, you are _so _cool!" Lucy raved, jumping up and down excitedly. "Making all those snowflakes and keeping the air cold year after year. . .that must be such hard work!"

Jack's face turned blue – his equivalent of blushing with modest embarassment. "It's, um, easier than you might think, I assure you," he replied. Was it getting colder in here? Or was it just him? _Well of course it's me, _he thought irritably, shaking his head. _Why _wouldn't_ I feel this cold?_ _I _am_ the Bringer of Frost and Snow, after all, with a sub-zero body temperature year round. _

"May I ask you one thing?" Lucy said after a moment, when she had calmed down, and Jack felt his temperature return to normal.

"Of course," Jack said with a pleasant smile.

"Can you make snowballs as well as you make just the regular snow?"

They had reached the bottom of the steps now. Looking to see that no one was watching, Jack beckoned Lucy closer.

"Oh, yes," he said softly. "I can make beautiful snowballs, some of which you can only possibly imagine. Like this. . ." Slowly Jack opened the palm of his left hand, and took a long, deep breath.

As Lucy watched, the pallor of Jack's face fled into colors of light blue. In his palm, meanwhile, a circular shape was beginning to form out of thin air, slowly coalescing into a wonder of snow and ice crystals and magic. Within moments the snowball, pulsing with a wondrous blue light, had solidified in the Legendary Figure's grasp.

"Wow!" Lucy breathed. "That's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen!"

A genuine and heart-felt smile touched Jack's lips. This niece of Santa's was really starting to grow on him.

"Here," he said, pushing the newly made snowball into her hands. "It's yours."

"Really?" Lucy seemed ecstatic. "But won't it melt after awhile?"

"That's the best part," Jack replied, grinning mischievously. "It never _will _melt, you see. For this is a very special snowball. . .and look." He pointed to its center. "There are hidden wonders to behold in it, if you are patient enough to wait, and observe."

As he spoke the snowball seemed to turn into a transparent orb of ice, the pulsing light growing steadily brighter all the while. Looking closely, Lucy watched as the light within shattered into different colors and bounced around like fireworks, until at last the hues diverged to create a small, flawless reflection of herself. The reflection smiled and waved cheerfully at her before slowly fading away. The light from the snowball continued to glow, however, as the snowball itself regained its opaque nature.

"I love it," Lucy said, and without warning she threw her arms around Jack in a great bear hug. "Thank you so much, Mr. Frost! I'll cherish it forever and always!"

The embrace last only a moment longer, Smiling, clutching Jack's gift tightly, Lucy finally let go, turned, and started to skip away. "Come on!" she called over her shoulder when she had reached a corner. "You should meet my parents! I know they'll be happy to know that you're new bestest friend!"

Jack shivered – that hug had made him feel all strange and tingly. Now the sensation had just increased tenfold. He, Jack Frost, friends with a little girl? And a little girl who was Santa Clause's niece, no less! He wasn't quite sure how to handle this. It made him feel. . .mushy inside. Nice. Happy.

_Warm. _

So instead of thinking the situation through with a critical mind, and letting himself focus once again on his plans to overthrow Christmas, Jack suddenly laughed and began to follow Lucy through the workshop – his evil ambitions, for a time, abandoned in the name of newfound happiness and love.

Yes, he decided. This would be a wonderful friendship.

**Hope you enjoyed this fun little story! It was an idea I had after re-watching TSC 3, that Lucy DID know who Jack Frost was, and made him her friend. **

**This will probably be a one-shot, but if you all like it I could be persuaded to write more Jack/Lucy fluff! :3**


End file.
